


Snippets of a Baker Street Christmas

by celestialteapot



Category: Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: Christmas, Dialogue-Only, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-28
Updated: 2012-05-28
Packaged: 2017-11-06 04:31:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/414719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/celestialteapot/pseuds/celestialteapot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Christmas moments at 221b. Originally posted on my LJ around Christmas, 2007.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. At the Fireside with Sherlock Holmes

**Author's Note:**

> With apologies to whoever wrote 'The Night Before Christmas' (there's some controversy over whether Clement Clarke Moore wrote it, apparently).

"Twas the night before Christmas, when all through London  
Not a criminal was stirring, not even Moriarty.  
Jewels and necklaces were left without care,  
as they knew not even the hardest of criminals would be there.

Lestrade was nestled all snug in his bed,  
While visions of success tortured his pretty head.  
And Watson in his nightgown, and I in my deerstalker,  
Had just settled down after much squawker.

When suddenly there arose such a clatter,  
I sprang from the bed to see what was the matter.  
Only to discover it was Dr Watson snoring."

"That's really not funny Holmes."

"Watson, it's Christmas."

"That doesn't mean you can be rude."

"I'm not being rude, I'm being observant."

"Sometimes it's hard to tell."

"... would you like me to finish?"

"Of course I want you to finish... just not the poem...."

"Alright."

"'Squawker' doesn't even make sense!"

"..."

"It doesn't."

"You made your point. In future I shall leave literary endeavours to the professionals."

"Holmes..."

"No, no. You were quite right, it was a terrible parody."

"... I suppose it wasn't that bad. I liked the bit about Lestrade."

"You didn't think my bit about criminals was...?"

"Maybe if you finished it."

"The moon catching the light of the fresh snow on the 'sill  
highlighted the good doctor's arse for my eyes   
to drink their fill.  
it's a pity the thunderous roar from his mouth  
stopped my thoughts from moving far south."

"..."

"Well?"

"It's rude to talk with your mouth fu-OW!"


	2. Christmas Shopping

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Christmas shopping is tricky.

"What would you like for Christmas?"

"Asking me rather defeats the purpose, Holmes."

"Watson, if I don't ask how am I supposed to know?"

"It's the 20th December."

"... so?"

"Nevermind."

"... what?"

"Holmes, you're a detective."

"It doesn't exactly help with the Christmas shopping."

"..."

"Fine, I'll ask Mrs Hudson."


	3. Christmas Morning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Christmas morning.

"Holmes."

"..."

"Holmes."

"..."

"Holmes!"

"Watson, it's five o'clock in the morning. What is it?"

"It's Christmas."

"..."

"What?"

"You're thirty-seven years old."

"That doesn't mean I can't be excited about Christmas morning."

"What's there to be excited about?"

"The presents."

"... I hate to break it to you, but Father Christmas doesn't exist."

"I know that! I'm excited about seeing your reaction when you open my gift."

"I'll be just as excited at nine o'clock."

"Please?"

"Alright, alright... I suddenly feel sympathetic towards everyone with young children."

"You can be rather hurtful sometimes, Holmes."


End file.
